


Perfume

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: Koga stuttered, “C-Cut that shit out Adonis, or Hakaze...senpai’ll be calling us ‘gal pals’ for the rest of the year!”Adonis smiled back at Koga, “It’s fine, it’s fine. Hakaze-senpai would never do that to us.” Yes she would!





	

**Author's Note:**

> more ............................................. undead lesbian smut

Though she felt like a fool for admitting it, Koga always paid attention to subtle details of Adonis.

For one, Adonis would always clap her hands after a unit practice. Not full on clapping, just a single clap; as if to thank everyone for their hard work today. The guitar tutor Koga had as a kid would do something similar; so for the first month of denying her infatuation with Adonis, she used that as the excuse for why she noticed.

Lately the two girls grew closer, and Koga would always pick up on the perfume Adonis wore while they were together. She wasn’t sure how to describe the smell, it was just fresh and clean, and so uniquely Adonis. Usually she hated perfumes, they’re far too strong, but this one was tolerable. Part of her wanted to ask the other girl where she got the signature scent, just so she could get to the source of that comforting smell. Some days Adonis would change up the perfume, and Koga was always a little disappointed when it wasn’t her usual. One time she wore a perfume gifted from Arashi, it smelled strange, so Koga had asked Adonis what the hell she did with herself. Adonis replied saying, _‘It’s a gift from Narukami, you don’t like it?’_ and Koga never smelled it again.

Koga would notice the smell when they finished a dance practice; she loved it so much she just wanted to pin the other girl against a wall, press her face into her neck, and drown in it. Some days she would daydream about that, get lost in her perverse thoughts as she let her mind wander in the locker room. In order to distract herself, she slipped her phone out of her back pocket, busying herself sending Adonis a text. She wanted to ask if the other girl was free after her track meet today, though it sounded more like a booty call in practice (not that the other girl would mind).

Adonis sent back a strange chain of emojis, like she was stuck on the emoji keyboard and didn’t know how to turn it off. Regardless, all of the emojis were affirmative, and Koga felt her face heating up despite the cold air enveloping her as she headed outside.

* * *

An hour of light music club practice gave Koga time to clear her mind of anything Adonis related. Unfortunately (or fortunately, she wasn’t sure) it all came back to her the moment she felt the presence of the other girl walking beside her. Koga very nearly let her schoolbag slip out of her hands as Adonis’s approaching footsteps thumped beside her and felt a quick kiss pressed to her cheek. Koga stuttered, “C-Cut that shit out Adonis, or Hakaze...senpai’ll be calling us ‘gal pals’ for the rest of the year!”

Adonis smiled back at Koga, “It’s fine, it’s fine. Hakaze-senpai would never do that to us.” _Yes she would!_

After much bickering (entirely on Koga’s side), they made it back to Adonis’s room after deciding her’s was probably the cleaner of the two. Koga threw her bag wherever as they entered, idly perusing the small items on Adonis’s desk as the other girl made sure the possessions she brought home were where they belonged. Koga picked up a pink glass bottle from Adonis’s desk, briefly weighing it in her hands before placing it back down. Koga spoke up amongst the quiet rustling of Adonis unpacking her bag, “Y’know, you have way too many perfumes.”

Without even looking at Koga, Adonis just responded with a distracted “I have two, is that many?”

“Huh? So then some of these little bottles here are just decoration?” Koga picked each glass bottle up, unscrewing the cap and smelling each one. Of course, when there was something inside the smell was extremely concentrated, so she recoiled in disgust every time. As she set a small perfume bottle shaped like a diamond back on Adonis’s desk, she felt the other girl snake her arms around her waist. Koga twisted her own body to be face to face with Adonis, pressing her lips to the other girl’s. She kissed down Adonis’s jaw, continuing onto Adonis’s neck as the other girl tilted her head invitingly. Both girls could hear the sloppy noises as Koga alternated between gentle kissing and harsh sucking.

Koga stilled, savoring the satisfying smell of Adonis’s neck. This perfect perfume managed to stay on even through practice, and it smelled amazing mixed with Adonis’s sweat from working out. She felt so gross, enjoying something lewd like this. Before she knew it, Adonis tilted her face and was taking her lips in another kiss. This time it felt more frantic, she could feel Adonis tugging at the fabric of her uniform shirt and making soft needy noises into her mouth. “Adonis you smell so good…” Koga sighed, following the other’s footsteps to her bed. “God… fuck… you drive me crazy like this. Wear this perfume all the time and I’m fuckin’ yours,” she continued, sitting atop Adonis’s waist and undoing the shirt of the girl below her.

Adonis giggled, a soft airy laugh. “You’re cute,” she cupped Koga’s face in her hands, bringing it close enough that their lips barely touched before continuing, “You say that, but I’m not wearing any perfume today.”

Koga recoiled abruptly. What was this shock? Betrayal? She clicked her tongue and let out a _tch_ noise, followed with, “Hey, ya don’t have to fuck with me the one time I pay you a genuine compliment y’know?”

“I’m not joking,” Adonis smiled, rolling her head side to side on her pillow. Her dark purple hair was tied up into a high ponytail from her track practice, which fanned out beside her.

“What the fuck do you mean that’s not perfume?” Koga spat, tugging at Adonis’s shirt.

Adonis cooperated, letting Koga remove her shirt, “I told you, I am not wearing perfume today. This is just me.” Adonis unclasped her bra next, sitting up to slide it off her shoulders. As soon as the cushy fabric fell, Koga had her face between Adonis’s breasts, cupping each one and rubbing her lips against the soft skin between them.

Koga pressed them around her cheeks, Adonis’s breasts hiding her own flushed face as she licked and sucked dark red marks into her partner’s skin. The sounds the other girl was making made Koga’s head feel light. She pressed her thighs together as she felt her underwear become slick. Maybe Adonis already noticed, she was on her lap after all. The cotton fabric of her panties was warm, inviting, and Koga wished Adonis would touch her. Though she wasn’t about to ask, she had something she wanted to do first. Koga’s tongue slowly made its way down Adonis’s body; savoring her chest, her abs, anything she got saliva on.

“Oogami--” Adonis whined, slipping her hands into Koga’s hair and pulling. “Oogami please--” she gasped, the other girl’s tongue was on her underwear. She could feel the hot breath through the fabric and was filled with urgency, “Please take them off--”

The begging was interrupted as Koga pressed her tongue across the wet spot on Adonis’s panties, tasting a mix of fabric, cum, and sweat. Adonis’s grip on Koga’s head went slack as she felt her suck on her wet panties, right over her most sensitive spot. Without thinking, Adonis opened her mouth once more, only to be interrupted.

“I’ll indulge you, just because you’re so cute... I’m taking these off now, no more whinin’,” Koga grumbled, letting Adonis lift her ass to slide the panties off. As they separated from her skin Koga noted the thin sticky line of fluids connecting the fabric to Adonis’s slit. As if on reflex she added, “Actually, you don’t have to shut up. I take it back, it’s kinda hot.”

Adonis laughed; laughs turning into moans as Koga pressed her face between Adonis’s legs, lightly licking up and down Adonis’s slit until she had the other girl’s thighs trembling with anticipation. Koga poked her tongue out of her mouth, using it to spread Adonis’s lips and lap at the juices dripping out. Whispers of things like “Oh—“ or “Nnn... Oogami” left Adonis’s lips and went straight between Koga’s legs. Her tongue slid over the hot skin and she could hear Adonis gasping with desire. Koga could only dream of hearing more of those sweet sweet noises, so she wrapped her arms around Adonis’s thighs and pulled her closer, as close as she possibly could.  Upon inhaling, all she could smell was the other girl’s arousal. It wet her nose and dripped down her chin as she forced her tongue deeper into Adonis.

Adonis ran her hands through Koga’s short hair, hand over her mouth and whimpering as the other girl fucked her with her tongue. She felt Koga switch from moving her tongue to moving her whole face. Her legs quivered as Koga’s nose rubbed her clit, unknowingly rocking her hips toward the touch.

Koga looked up at Adonis; the other girl now had an arm outstretched behind her, helplessly grabbing whatever pillow she could reach. Her mouth was open in a gasp, eyes shut as she arched her back from the bed and wrapped her thighs tighter around Koga. The smaller girl could feel them against the side of her head, and couldn’t help running her hands along the trained muscles. Adonis pretty much had her locked in place, trapped between her thighs, but Koga could tell from her movements that she was getting close. She kind of wanted to touch herself too, but no, this was all about Adonis. Koga pressed the heel of her foot against her panties, grinding against it to give her any sort of relief in the meantime.

Adonis tugged on Koga’s hair, letting go of it a second later as if she never meant to be so rough. Her hands muffled all sorts of noises as she came, hips weakly grinding against Koga as she rode out her orgasm. Koga stopped her motions as Adonis’s hips stilled, taking care not to overstimulate her. Instead she crawled up the other girl’s body, taking her slightly parted lips in a kiss.

“Your thighs gripped my damn head so hard I thought I was gonna die,” Koga panted, hands on either side of Adonis’s head for emphasis. Before the other girl could utter any kind of apology, Koga added, “But _hell_ , I don’t care if that’s how I go,” with a laugh.

Adonis let out a breathy laugh in reply, flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes looking into Koga’s own. She rolled over, now on top of Koga, her ponytail draped over her shoulder and tickling the other girl’s skin. Koga could feel the weight of Adonis’s breasts against her as she went in for another kiss. Adonis must not have minded the taste of herself on Koga’s tongue, or at least she didn’t mention it as she opened her mouth a bit wider, deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies together as close as she could.

Adonis’s hand dipped under Koga’s uniform skirt, into her underwear, stroking the small patch of hair before moving her hand further downward. Her fingertips gently circled Koga’s clit, her knuckles pressing against the slick and straining fabric of her panties, reminding her just how long Koga had been waiting for her touch.

“Oogami, you’re wet...” Adonis murmured to herself, voice back to its usual tone.

“The hell,” Koga gasped, “At least sound more excited about it.” She laughed, noticing Adonis’s confused and concerned expression. “‘S fine, yer fine, just--” Koga gasped, tightening her grip on Adonis’s waist, “Keep touchin’ me, fuck, _please_...”

The last please was so desperate, so needy, that Adonis found herself pushing a finger into Koga, thumb gently massaging where she thought Koga’s clit to be (it was all too slippery to tell anymore, really the other girl couldn’t blame her)

Koga let out a moan as she felt Adonis enter her, the other girl’s finger massaging her so deep, hitting all the angles she could never do herself.

“Adonis. Another. D-Do it,” Koga commanded, and not a second later did she feel another finger, Adonis wordlessly complying with her request. She frantically ground her hips against Adonis’s hand, absolutely needing to get off right here, right now, without even the mind to remove her panties (or the rest of her clothes) first. She could hear the wet noises as Adonis’s two fingers worked her open, and she couldn’t even think about handling a third before she was coming, pussy squeezing down on the other girl's fingers as she gyrated her hips through her orgasm.

Koga reached between the two of them, gently guiding Adonis’s hand out of her. “Damn it,” she sighed, “Adonis you’re really unfair, ya know that?”

Adonis rolled off Koga, absentmindedly wiped her hand on her sheets, “Hm?”

“I can’t resist ya,” Koga replied, burying her face against Adonis’s chest. She was still clothed, but threw the sheets over both of them, using it as an excuse to get close to the other girl, her soft skin, her warmth.


End file.
